


Ascension:The dawn of a New Age

by AscendingDarkness



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: ...or no choice, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Amazon island, Amazons - Freeform, Demigods, Eventual Romance, Families of Choice, Insanity, Legacies, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Royalty, Undecided Relationship(s), he'll get used to it, wonder woman elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingDarkness/pseuds/AscendingDarkness
Summary: Gaea is dying due to the actions of gods and mortals and has chosen Hadean to be her saviour. Hadean really just wants some sleep...and a family-because he doesn't have one. Gaea says he can get both of that and some if he becomes her Champion. Sounds like a pretty good deal? Wrong, but Hadean learns that later, as his semi stable life is turned upside down and chaos ensues. He really should have read the fine print.Join Hadean, as he navigates the world of gods, Amazon politics (because reasons),  attempts to fight-he really can't-monsters, deals with foolish demigods and even more idiotic gods. Don't even get him started on the mortals. Luckily, he has his trusty sidekick-well he gets one later on at least-to keep him relatively sane and slowly pieces together a family with ties stronger than blood.-The summary sucks(I tried). The story is hopefully better.***********************************************************************************On indefinite Hiatus will have an eventual rewrite





	1. Prologue: Haunting Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Due to school, I will be unable to update as often as I like, but I will do my best to post a minimum of a chapter a week. Thank you for reading my work.

He hears her screams. He hears her pain. Her suffering…Her pleading. 

 

Some nights it keeps him awake, but most night’s he is trapped in his dreams and when he wakes up, he knows. He knows that the cycle will start once more and he doesn’t want to sleep. He doesn’t want to dream. He doesn’t want to _see._

 

“ _My Childe.”_ she calls him in her few moments of clarity. Her voice raspy from disuse and screaming. “ _My disillusioned saviour.”_

 

“ _Your time is coming soon. Your time to build your family. Your army…Your empire.”_

 

He wants to ask her what she means. Fear and dread equal partners in his overwhelming emotions. He wants to demand she explain. Demand she leave him alone and not haunt him. He knows it’s a dream and everyone knows that dreams aren’t real, but the clarity in which he recollects…The fear he still permeates…It’s so real. So real that he finds it difficult to function in reality. 

 

“ _Choose wisely my son. Who you choose, who chooses you. They matter. You will achieve such greatness…”_

 

_I don’t want greatness, I just want peace. Peace and some proper sleep._

 

She laughs, _“Oh, Childe. If only the world was that simple. You are the only one, whose actions will be able to bring about peace…The dawn of a New Age- a Hadean. If the choices you make are the ones which have been foreseen.”_

 

He would laugh, if the need to cry was not so great. He swallowed harshly around the lump lodged in his throat, eyes stinging. 

 

_I am just a normal boy…what can I possibly do to bring about this change you predict? There are more than 7.5 billion people who populate this world. 196 countries and seven continents. You expect that the action of_ **_one_ ** _person- I dropped out of school, for god’s sake!_

 

_“-To be homeschooled, not that you need it when you are already set for life. You are the sole heir of your father’s wealth.”_

 

_How do you…_

 

_“…know that, when even your guardian does not?”_ the voice wheezed a laugh. A sickening sound that made him think of bones rattling. _“I know_ ** _everything_** _about you, my Childe._

 

_That’s really creepy…_

 

_“I know that you are a fighter, who despises violence, yet if the situation calls for it, will resort to it. I know that you have no friends-“_

 

_-excuse me!_

 

_“Or family.”_

 

_I have Fleur! She’s a friend…and family._ Even to his ears, the argument sounded weak. The older he got, the more distant and colder his guardian seemed to become.

 

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who saw it that way, the voice laughed, _“I would not trust her Hadean. That woman, would leave you in a heartbeat, if given the chance. She only stays with you because she has to. She will get rid of you the first chance she gets, but it can’t be suspicious, so she’s biding her time. She hates you. She resents you and wishes you weren’t born. Despite it being her actions being what damned her, it is you that keeps her.”_

 

Hadean was stricken, only really hearing the last few lines. He knew that. He known deep inside that she hated him. Yet, he had hoped that he was wrong. Hoped that he was being cynical, but to hear it from someone else- even a disembodied dream voice- made it all the more real. 

 

Hadean felt like he was four again. Changing from one pair of hands to another. Never in one place. No consistency. No place to call home. No people to call family.

 

Fleur had been the only constant in his life and he had latched onto her like a leech. Not caring for the sacrifices she had to make for being with him. Even now, knowing he had the power to free her, he was selfish. Selfish and scared. Scared of being alone once more.

 

_“My darling Childe…Your loneliness is unfound. When the gods finally make their move, you will be given an opportunity… A_ ** _golden_** _opportunity-I must say”_ she rattled out a laugh and he cringed.

 

Hadean felt like he was missed the punchline. 

 

_“And I know you will...grasp it. The family you make, will be unlike any other. An envy to all, that no other shall possess. The successfulness of your mission-coincides with your happiness. Please…”_ the voice pleaded. _“Please stop them from destroying everything. From destroying themselves. It is really the actions of few, that will doom us all.”_

 

Hadean had so many questions and so few answers. He was about to ask her what she meant, when the screaming began anew and he was once more a helpless witness to the suffering of the Earth. Suffering which rooted from the actions of gods and mortals alike. 

 

The tears he had been suppressing began to freely stream down his face, body shaking in silent sobs as he witnessed the horror and devastation once more with wide eyes, unable to look away. 


	2. Fuck you Fleur

“-a severe storm warning to all those in …people in affected areas are advised to remain indoors….”

Hardened grey eyes, watched the proceedings with an indifferent façade. Fury that he had been simmering just below the surface of his skin, becoming more prominent. 

Every. Single. Day. It was always like that. One disaster after the other. Violence. Terrorism. Corruption. 

“President Trump has…”

And the stupidity of humanity. 

Hadean, grit his teeth tightly, grabbed the remote and switched off the television, unable to watch any longer without wanting to destroy something. He was in no mood for that shit today.

“Bonjour monsieur Daestro,” Fleur greeted politely when he made his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and Hadean was once more reminded of his dream. Hadean could see it now, the anger and resentment that lay dormant behind forced politeness of that ageless face.

7 years they have lived together and not once had she referred him by his given name. Not once had she spoken to him in a harsh tone or punished him for misbehaving- not that even as a child he had done so often. Not once had she cared enough to check on him during the night, when he suffered from his nightmares or shown visible signs of distress during the day. 

“…Bonjour Fleur.” he managed to force out, when he realized he was taking to long to answer.

He moved to take a seat, piling up his plate with whatever was on, not really seeing it. The food which was usually so delicious, tasted like ash in his mouth. 

“…You ‘ave a meeting with one of your father’s colleagues at 11, something about some documents that need to be signed. ‘e was very insistent that ‘e meets you.”

Hadean pursed his lips, having lost his appetite. “…I see.” 

Never one to waste food, he forced himself to finish everything on his plate. “The meal was delicious, merci Mademoiselle Fleur.” He checked his watch, it was 10:16. “I most likely won’t be able to make it for lunch, so don’t wait for me. I’ll just grab something from outside.” The blonde nodded, though she did have a frown on her face, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously at him, but too prideful to inquire his health. He could see that now. 

He sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he could feel the stirrings of a headache. He dismissed it as due to his lack of sleep, and got to his feet unsteadily. The whole world seemed to be swaying now. Maybe he was coming down with something.

“I’d better get dressed then…” His vision began to blur and he felt like he was falling. 

“Fuck you Fleur.” he hissed out when the last thing he saw were cruel cold familiar blue eyes before his world faded out.


	3. Worth it

Hadean was once more in his dreamscape. The dark, apocalyptic world of his dreams. The air so thick with pollution that he could barely see the outline of buildings in the distance. So thick that he could feel each individual painful particle with every breath scraping against the path to his lungs. His eyes watered for a different reason other than the pain caused from the mere act of breathing. 

He fell to his knees, hands gripping his hair. He helplessly stared into the noxious gas clouds which spanned across the sky, blocking out the moon, the sun and the stars. 

He did not cry, refusing to shed any tears. It wasn’t worth shedding any tears. It was not worth it.

He was not worth it.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped him from behind, causing Hadean stiffen. The pain of breathing disappeared and so did the ache in his heart that he hadn’t realized to be present. He sighed quietly, relaxing into the embrace, not saying a word. Allowing himself to enjoy the contact denied to him in reality. The body was firm and solid and the arms strong. He could feel the subtle movement of the stranger’s chest and beat of the heart that lay beneath. Never before had Hadean ever felt so safe, protected…so at home. 

Who are you?

He received no answer except the tightening of the embrace. He supposed he should have expected that, he thought, a small smile tugging at his lips. He huffed out a laugh, At least I don’t have to listen to Her tonight. Torture and screams really isn’t what gets me off at night, he thought darkly.

Steel grey eyes blinked in surprise, when he felt his companion’s ripples of laughter at his back.

Do you know her? he inquired curiously, half expecting an answer.

The person said nothing. 

Okay…I’ll take that as a yes then?

Hadean sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position than on his knees. 

For years now Hadean had been haunted by these dreams. Dreams of the Earth- Gaea- his mind supplied- its future. It was horrific. When they first began and Hadean hadn’t known any better, he had avoiding sleep was the solution. He shook his head at his stupidity. How naive he had been. He succeeded in avoiding sleep for three days, before his body succumbed to exhaustion and he had been forced to witness horrors far worse than one could possibly imagine to supplement it. Three days worth of nightmares had been the cost for three days’ loss of sleep. 

Last night had been the longest and sanest- which is debatable-conversation he had held with Her. All the others merely short moments of peace in the midst of the hell She was being put through. How Hadean’s heart went out for Her, how he wished he could help her, but he didn’t believe he could do what she expected of him.

He was drawn out of his spiralling dark thoughts by a warm hand stroking his head, fingers carding through dark waves. It felt so soothing, so nice. Hadean didn’t remember the last time anyone had stroked his head. Not even Fleur had, when he was younger. A sharp pang went through his heart at the reminder of her. 

I don’t want to wake up… I don’t want to…

The arms around him tightened, pulling him as close as possible.

“You don’t want to acknowledge her actions” 

Hadean startled at the voice and the body vanished. Hadean felt the loss heavier than he had expected.

Gaea.

“I had told you Hadean. Warned you, not to trust her.”

Hadean scoffed, and how exactly could I have prevented this?

“…You couldn’t,” She conceded, “But the loss would have hurt a lot less.”

I disagree…

Hadean wished he could have the dream personifications arms around him again. He felt so empty…so lonely…so cold…

What is she going to do? he asked hesitantly.

“She’s putting into motion a plan a thousand years in writing.” She said with a delighted laugh, that made Hadean shudder uneasily.

The plan which involves me.

“Obviously, Childe. The gods will not know what hit them. It will be delight to watch you put them down a peg or two, my descendants have grown to become such-what’s the word-conceited assholes.”

Hadean snorted, it was funny when he put it into perspective and realized this was an entity, probably as old as the universe swearing.

You’re delusional.

“No. I just see a lot and hope for the best.” 

Hadean laughed, sure and I’m your best option.

“As a matter of fact, you are. Why else would I be bothering with you.” 

Hadean shook his head, not even bothering to reply.

You aren’t in pain today. It was more a statement than a question.

“I am. I’m always in pain. It’s just that some days, it hurts less than others and I have grown accustomed to a lot of it over time.” 

Hadean winced at the reminder, I’m sorry for the actions of my people.

She laughed, “They aren’t your people Hadean. You haven’t met your people yet.”

What do you mean?

“You will be their saviour, Hadean. You will bring the dawn of a New Age.” 

The voice was fading and Hadean knew he was waking up.

The dawn of a New Age, huh. I suppose I can handle that.


	4. Tyrant or Queen?

 

Hadean had been blind to Fleur’s increasing animosity for years now. He should have released her from the contract when he turned eighteen. The thing was, he had intended to. 

 

He really had.

 

He spent hours staring blankly at the ancient scroll he had been given on his eighteenth, uncertain about what to do. Where the scroll had come from he didn’t know-he had long learned that there was no point waiting for answers that would never come- but the wording on it made things pretty clear. 

 

By signing the contract, he would be releasing Fleur from her duties as his guardian and care giver. Releasing her so that she could return to her home: Themyscira. The island of the Amazon warriors. 

 

…Yeah. It was weird, but like he had said, there was no point questioning what wouldn’t be explained. 

 

Well fine…he had done some research on the internet and in the library, none were very forthcoming, and learned that the Amazons were a mythical nation of warrior women who stayed isolated from the ‘world of men’.

 

In the end, Hadean had not signed it. Fleur hadn’t said anything in the days after, so he thought that maybe she didn’t mind. That maybe she actually wanted to stay with him. I mean, why else would she not have said anything, right? He had been wrong.

 

He had been so selfish, he could see that now, as he was bound and being dragged by women who were as tall, if not taller than her 6’1 tall ex-caretaker. _Amazons,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.

 

Hadean had woke to being drenched by a bucket of ice cold water on some kind of vessel. It had been a disorienting and nauseating experience…as one of the women learnt first hand, being drugged unconscious and waking up in who-knows-where. _Themyscira_ , his mind supplied again, but as he had said, completely unhelpful. Common sense could have figured that out.

 

He had of course been given a bruised cheek for something completely beyond his control- _God damn his cheek hurt. Those women sure could hit hard._

 

Hadean could not see his surroundings since they had covered his head with a bag. He stumbled as they dragged him, his heart pounding hard within his chest. 

 

He had no idea about what to do. 

 

“We request an audience with the Queen. It is of a most urgent nature.” he heard a voice say in front of him and Hadean’s steel grey eyes widened. 

 

_‘The Queen?’_

 

There was some commotion at the front, before they finally began moving again. 

 

They stopped at intervals about every five minutes and Hadean could hear a slight creak from what he assumed to be doors. Being robbed of his sight, Hadean felt hyper aware of a lot of things. On average, the doors were composed of about forty percent gold,thirty two percent silver and twenty eight percent copper, reinforced with titanium plating. Hadean was aware of the flint which made up the arrow heads in their quivers, the steel of the blades and the precious stones embedding their hilt, the jewellery they wore around their necks and arms, and Hadean felt a strange possessive feeling growing within him. Like they all belonged to him. He shook his head to clear himself of his thoughts when what he sensed to be the final door opened. He will think about this later, he gulped, if there was a later.

 

It closed behind them with an ominous creak, and Hadean sensed a highly concentrated amount of gold, gems and other metals shift towards him.

 

He was dragged in and forced to his knees with his head bowed down. The cold of the stone seeped through the thin fabric of his silk pants. He noted that he was still dressed in his clothes from…last night? Two days ago? He had no idea how long it had been.

 

“My warriors,” a deceptively soft voice, and Hadean felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat, “Care to explain to me why you have brought a… **boy** -” Hadean didn’t know why, but the way she said the word, left him feeling oddly insulted, “-to our **sacred** island, to stand before **my** presence?” 

 

“Your majesty, permission to speak freely.”

 

“Permission granted.”

 

“Our Great Sister, Flerula has heard of your search and she believes that this mortal boy is the key to your search. I had meant to inquire further, but due to her going against the bindings of her contract, she passed away shortly after docking on our shores and passing on the message.” she said sombrely and a heavy silence filled the air.

 

“…I see.” 

 

Hadean did not know what to think, this Flerula…Fleur-it had to be her- had died for breaking the binding contract. He had read the clauses and he knew that her death had neither been swift or painless. A sadness he did not understand filled him. Despite betraying him, she had not done anything that deserved her to die. 

 

“She will have a ceremony in her honour for the bravery and loyalty she has shown.”

 

The bag covering his head was suddenly ripped off and Hadean found himself staring into violet eyes which stared at him critically, upon a classically beautiful face. The woman before him- _the Queen_ \- towered over him. Her golden skin illuminated by the torches which lit up the room and her golden hair intricately woven with jewels sparkled in the light. 

 

Hadean shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, the circulation to his feet having cut off and his feet had fallen asleep on him. 

 

He tilted his head down, unable to hold her gaze. A cold fingers gripped his chin, pulling it up, long nails digging slightly into his skin and Hadean winced.

 

“ **This** is what she believes is the key to finding a treasure lost for over two millennia? This little boy, with no parents, no friends, no connections, no special skills or qualities?”

 

He didn’t know how she was doing it, but somehow she seemed to be looking into his memories, seeing his worst insecurities and desires. 

 

“She dares to leave me with this useless thing, with no instruction on how to use it!” 

 

Hadean flinched as nails pierced skin, he could sense his captors shifting uneasily at their Queen’s increasing anger. Dread filled Hadean’s stomach, as did anger, the two emotions warred within him. One demanding he submit and the other demanding something he had no idea how to do. 

 

“Th-there was a letter your majesty.” one of the braver warriors said hesitantly, holding it out to her. Hadean could practically see the anger melt off her. It stung where she had dug in her fingers, Hadean was sure she had drawn blood if the warm liquid he felt dripping was anything to go by. On the other hand, the pain on his cheek had reduced to a dull throb.

 

“Did it not occur to you to hand this to me sooner?” she asked softly, Hadean had a bad feeling. 

 

She grabbed the woman’s sword and plunged it into her chest, killing her swiftly. Hadean watched with horror filled grey eyes as the light left the warrior’s eyes and all he could think of was that, _this was no Queen, this is a tyrant._

 

“Hmmm…” she hummed thoughtfully, blood coated nails pressed against her chin. “well, isn’t this interesting. It seems I was wrong.”cruel violet eyes turned back to him and Hadean felt like it was going to be sick. 

 

She strode towards him and passed a hand over his face, making the pain disappear along the path it took. 

 

“Welcome, Hadean Daestro, to Paradise island. I hope you find your stay here pleasant,” she giggled, violet eyes flashing with malice, “because, it seems that you will be here for a while.” She pressed her lips against his neck and Hadean hissed in pain as a painful burning sensation spread around it, branding him with a mark of ownership. 

 

Fear dug it’s icy claws into his heart, He could not see this ending well. 


	5. My Gem

Hadean inspected his reflection with detached grey eyes. The tattooed collar around his neck stood out against his caramel skin. Infinity loops strung together one joined to the other. The skin was slightly reddened and still tender to the touch.

 

It was a brand of subjugation. A brand of ownership…A brand of slavery.

 

After the meeting, the bag had once more covered his head and the warriors had been ordered to lock him in the guest tower and to summon the council-there was much to discuss. 

 

Hadean had not struggled when he was lifted with ease and carried him over a shoulder, having become sick of carrying him around. He hadn’t struggled when he had been mercilessly stripped of his clothes and washed by the hands of the maids, who had no care for his modesty, his face burning with shame. He did not even protested when he had been dried and dressed by said maids either. He hadn’t struggled or protested, because he knew there was no point. The fewer problems he caused the sooner they would leave him, he had thought. 

 

The room they had locked him up in was large and lavishly furnished. An unnecessarily large poster bed draped with silk and surrounded by beaded curtains, took up the centre of the room and the carpeted floor-of animal fur- was so soft against his feet. The washroom he had been massive as well, the bath the size of a pool and golden finishings. 

 

Hadean moved away from the large, full sized mirror which took up majority of a wall, to the large glass window.

 

Hadean gasped in awe at the view. 

 

“Paradise island, huh.” he thought it to be aptly named as the land seemed to be right out of a story. One which would have been destroyed but time, but was immortalized here. He could see many cathedral like structures and small figures that he assumed to be people. He could see gigantic waterfalls and trees of unimaginable sizes, some of which had been hollowed out into buildings. In the distance, he could see the ocean and he wondered if there was a way for him to escape from here. Should he even bother escaping?

 

“I would not recommend you try to escape, Hadean. I would hate to find you dead because of your foolishness.”

 

Hadean whipped around, startled, “Y-Your majesty.” Hadean backed away until his back hit the window, feeling once more like a cornered animal. His heart beat was beating hard in his chest and once more he was filled with fear. 

 

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright pet. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

The collar around his neck stopped burning, sending calming waves through him and despite his better judgement, Hadean found himself relaxing. 

 

“That’s it, darling. You don’t have to fear me. See,” she reached out to stoke his face, the touch was gentle and felt very pleasant-a complete contrast to the pain it had caused before, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“You are a very special boy, Hadean. Very special.” the words made him feel strangely uncomfortable, “You are going to be such help to me. Because of you, I will be able to find something I have been searching a long time for.” The hand drifted down from his face to his neck, where the collar that branded his skin lay. They were so close that he could see the flecks of gold in the violet and Hadean could feel the woman’s breath against his skin. Despite the pleasant sensation, Hadean wanted to pull away, not liking the feelings insinuated by the gesture. It felt, wrong. 

 

“Do you like your rooms?” she asked out of the blue, stepping out of Hadean’s personal space and Hadean relaxed, not realizing he had been so uncomfortable.

 

“They are lovely, your majesty.” 

 

“Good. Good. I think it’s best you rest now Hadean, you must be tired.” Hadean yawned, suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him. The Queen laughed, “See? Get some rest, tomorrow we’ll have a proper discussion.”

 

Hadean was suddenly being carried and laid down on the softest and most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. 

 

He must have made a sound of some sort because the Queen laughed quietly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, _my Gem_.” she said, and Hadean helplessly drifted off into sleep, but not before hearing one last thing,

 

“They will never find you, _I will make sure of it_.”

 

 


	6. Diana

Hadean didn’t dream.

 

He woke up the next morning feeling more rested than he had in a very long time. He mumbled something indecipherable, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Hello. I’m Diana.” 

 

“Ah!” Hadean jumped back in fright, when a girl who looked no older than ten entered his line of sight. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” she said apologetically, big dark eyes looking into his eyes curiously.

 

“Um…”

 

“You are the person that everyone in the city is talking about aren’t you. The Man.” She said the last word in a hushed whisper, as if it was a big secret no one was supposed to know. And for all he knew, it probably was.

 

“I guess so?” Hadean said uncertainly.

 

“You don’t look like much-”

 

Hadean’s eye twitched in irritation,

 

“-everyone talks about men as is they are some big ugly monsters.” The child tilted her head to the side adorably and Hadean’s irritation immediately disappeared, a small palm reaching out to trace his features. “You don’t look big and ugly.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“You look a lot like me.” The child shifted closer, reaching to touch his hair which was as dark as her own.

 

“Do I now?” Hadean asked, a lip quirking in amusement. The child was so strange and he knew he should be more freaked out by this, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Not when such an innocent touch made him feel such contentment.

 

The small hand traced the arch of his eye brows.

 

“Yes.” the child said resolutely. 

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, I have ten fingers and toes,” she grabbed his much larger hands, “and you have ten fingers and toes. Two hands and two legs.” 

 

“Two eyes to see with,” grey eyes fluttered shut when the fingers traced his eyelids. “and one nose to smell with. A mouth to talk and eat with. and two ears to hear with.” 

 

“So you can’t be a monster.”

 

Hadean laughed, “No, I suppose not.” 

 

“Yo, kid-”

 

“My name is Diana. Not ‘yokid’”

 

“Okay, Diana. Now that we have established that I’m not a monster. What are you even doing here? I mean how did you even get in?”

 

The kid-Diana, blushed rosily, fidgeting “I’m not supposed to actually be here. I was really curious.” she mumbled, “I used the secret passage to get here.”

 

Hadean’s ears perked up at that, filing the information to think about later.

 

“Well aren’t you a rebel.”

 

The sound of footsteps interrupted whatever it was the child was going to say and she looked at Hadean in fright. 

 

“I have to go, now. I’ll come back tonight” she hissed before he could say anything, giving him a hug before scampering off the bed, ducking behind a raised wall and disappearing.

 

The door to the bedroom creaked open just as Hadean pretended to look like he had just woken up. 

 

It was the maids. Hadean’s face burned as they manhandled him into the bath for another humiliating bath. 

 

“You will be joining the Queen and council for breakfast this morning.” one of them said as she brushed his hair. “You will be expected to behave courteously and with respect.” He was dressed in a pair of loose black silk pants and gold embroidered tunic of the same shade. 

 

“You will not speak unless spoken to.” the other said, braiding some sections of his hair and stringing in beads into it. 

 

“And you will not shame her majesty thee Queen by disobeying her.” said the third.

 

The sick feeling that Hadean had the day before came back and he could only nod as the bag was once more placed on to his head and he was carried out to breakfast.

 

He could only await with resignation for the humiliation to end. There was nothing he could do.

 

His fate was no longer in his hands. 


	7. Breakfast insanity

“He will sit beside me.” 

 

Hadean grunted when he was finally put down into a chair roughly and squinted at the brightness when the bag was taken off. 

 

It took a moment for Hadean’s eyes to adjust, but when they did, he was sorely temped to just let the earth below their feet swallow him up. They were sitting at the front of a long table in a large banquet hall with large windows that opened to a view of the city. Hadean gulped as hateful, anger filled and some curious eyes of who he assumed to be the council members bore into him. 

 

Hadean now knew what it truly meant to be at someone’s mercy. 

 

A soothing hand began petting his head and Hadean grit his teeth in frustration. 

 

“Councillors. Cease your glaring at once! Can you not see that you are scaring him. It seems that our discussion will have to await until after we eat” 

 

This woman. The Queen. Spoke of him as if he was some… wild animal she had tamed. Some… rabid beast. 

 

“It’s alright, pet. They will not hurt you. Especially not now, since they know of how important you are.” her voice dropped down to a whisper, and the hand trailed down from his down to his neck, where she traced a cold finger around his…collar. “The fact that you are a man can be easily overlooked when we take such things into consideration.” 

 

Hadean gulped when the hand surrounded his neck and a light pressure was place. His heart was beating a mile per hour and Hadean was certain she could feel it. Sense his fear. 

 

“I…”

 

“What is it my darling? What is your question?” 

 

The hand trailed down his neck, to his collar bone. 

 

So weird. So creepy. She was very…touchy-feely. He had been too drugged up to really noticed it, but for someone who he concluded was a man-hater and he had just met, she tended to touch him very quite frequently.

 

“…What do you want from me?” he asked quietly. “Why did Fleur bring me here?” 

 

Something smooth and cold was pressed up against his lips, “Here, eat a grape.”

 

Not wanting to upset her and risk getting a sword stabbed through him, Hadean reluctantly complied. The fruit was sweet and juicy. He was pretty sure he would never find grapes this good in the supermarket or at Food Basics. 

 

Sadly, it seemed the Queen did not plan on letting Hadean eat by himself and had decided to feed him instead. 

 

_Like a pet_ -his mind supplied.

 

“Flerula- who you know as you…Fleur. Is what you would know as a demigod.”

 

Hadean looked at her blankly, “A what?”

 

The Queen gave him a curious look, before clicking her tongue in understanding, “Ah. I see.”

 

He was suddenly drawn into a hug and petted and cooed over, like he was some kind of baby or something, “No wonder you are so confused and scared. No one was there to teach you, was there? If she weren’t already dead, I would have loved to be the one that killed her.” she growled, her hug tightening to the point that he heard his bones creak. He was going to protest when she suddenly loosened it, but didn’t let go, “But don’t worry, mommy’s here and she’ll make sure you know everything there is to know.” 

 

“But your majesty-” one of the councillors protested.

 

“Silence! I have decided. Hadean will be adopted into the royal family tonight. Inform the kingdom. Attendance is mandatory and those who fail to attend will be beheaded. Diana has been wanting a sibling for a while now anyway. Do you think…” she began rambling off about one thing or another, all the while rubbing a soothing had over Hadean’s head. Completely unaware of the horror filled grey eyes that belonged to Hadean who was even more confused than ever.

 

It was official. The Queen of Amazon was completely insane. 

 

Or Hadean was completely insane, since he actually let her do as she wanted with him. 

 

Despite having been told that he would be getting answers, Hadean was only left with more questions.

 

He sighed, opening his mouth to accept the offered piece of fruit. Well, Hadean had always been one to go with the flow anyways, so it’ll be interesting to see where things will end up if anything, he supposed. 

 

“You’ll look so beautiful in a dress.”

 

Hadean choked on his fruit.


	8. Two pledges and a death

After breakfast was finished, the Queen invited everyone to join them in the war room-and by invited I mean ordered. 

Hadean was seated in one of the comfy arm chairs around the large table that double as a 3D holographic map. The Queen reluctantly left him with a…comforting pat on the shoulder and circled around the board. 

The rest of the 11 councillors seated themselves around as well, as far away from Hadean as possible, leaving two chairs on either side of him, 

“Most of what I say will not make much sense to you, my son.” 

Hadean internally shook his head at her wording, somehow, he had elevated his status from royal pet to future adopted son in a span of hours. Such insanity.

“But it will all be explained to you soon.”  
Hadean shivered at the ominous way she said it, but nodded. 

The Queen smiled at him before turning her attention back to the rest of the room, face more serious. 

“There is a war coming.” she announced. “I have seen it. It will be unlike any war we have fought before. There will be no true battle field. There will be no two sides. No clear good or evil. It will be a war not for wealth, nor power, nor cruelty.”

Hadean and the whole room listened with rapt attention as the Queen slowly paced around the room, her words were deceptively soft though echoing through the hall. 

She changed directions, extending the palm, making a ball of light appear above it. The light stretched and coiled around the length of her arm. 

“This war will determine the fate of the Earth. Mortals have run rampant for far too long,” the light shifted into the shape of a soldier and then a factory with pollutants puffing out it’s chimney. “My councillors, I say this in confidence that none of this leaves the borders of this room,” she said sombrely holding the eyes of each and every one of them.

“Gaea is dying.” 

The words felt like a freight train in the gut to Hadean, who had only experienced the words in his dreams. He gripped the arm of his chair tightly leaning forward heavily, his breath coming out in short pants.

Oh, how he had wanted to believe that it had merely been horribly realistic dreams, just a twisted perception of his desires or something of the sort that dreams were said to be. 

A deadly silence filled the room, before absolute chaos broke out.

The Queen let the women shout their claims of denial, completely deaf to them, Her violet eyes were instead solely focused on the boy-no child seated on the chair across from her looking faint. His caramel skin seemed to dull in it’s warm glow and grey eyes lifeless. 

She strode to him, amidst the chaos. Each step making a strange echoing sound until she came to a stop at his seat.

“Hadean Daestro, future prince(ss),”

Hadean whipped his head up with a frown, he could have sworn the woman had said princess…

“of Thamyscira. I did not request(demand) to adopt you on a whim. You are a boy who was sent here to aid in my search for answers. The treasure I am looking for I had believed would be the key to finding the knowledge necessary for finding the answers, but I was wrong once more.” she said with a quirk of her lips.

Hadean shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, a sane Queen seemed to be more difficult than an insane one. 

“Last night, I was visited in a dream by a voice…” she looked off into the distance unseeingly,

Hadean stiffened, grey eyes widening. 

“A voice I’m sure you are very familiar with, hm?” 

Her gaze sharpened and turned back to him once more, “As part of the royal family, an act against you on this island will be treason, punished not by death, death is too good for the likes of them. but by eternal damnation and shame. From my dream I was told that you were not the key to the answer I sought,”

Hadean stiffened when her hand touched his cheek, stroking it softly. 

“but the answer itself.”

The hand was suddenly removed and the Queen stood back, looking at him with calculating eyes, 

“Hadean Daestro, Champion of Gaea. I Queen Hyppolyta of the Amazons, pledge to guide you, to teach you and to help you grow. I pledge to protect you, assist you and fight for you.” golden strands of light extended from the Queen, wrapping around Hadean’s arms. “I pledge to…care for you, look after you and love you as a mother would. With my pledge, you will be welcomed into the island not only as a citizen and one of the Amazons, but a prince(ss)-”

Hadean’s eye twitched,

“-of the nation. Hadean Daestro, Champion of Gaea, it would be my greatest honour if you would accept my pledge.”

Hadean could feel shocked and bewildered eyes looking at the pair of them, and he shifted unsure of what to do, “um…I accept?” he said hesitantly.

The light which had been coiled around his arms, grew so bright that everyone was momentarily blinded. When the light dimmed down and he was able to see again, he found two bangles, one gold and the other silver adorning each wrist. 

“They signify the two different pledges,” the Queen informed, grabbing his wrists to inspect them. 

“…The silver,” she traced the almost invisible engravings on its surface, “signifies the loyalty pledge.” she switched hands, “and the gold the familial pledge.” 

“My Queen, you cannot be serious,” one of the councillors stood up with her blade drawn, “Have you no consideration for our opinions? This is a man that you just made one of us! You know what they are like. I am appalled that after what they did to you-” the woman did not get to finish her sentence, as a blade stabbed through her throat, thrown with deadly accuracy.

“Do not speak of me, like you know me. Do not question my decisions you should all know that every decision I make for the best for our nation.” she hissed, striding towards the fallen warrior, “Anyone else who has something to say? Anyone else who would like to disagree with my decision?” 

No one even dared to breath, under the Queen’s anger filled sharp gaze.

She scoffed, “Thought so. Come Hadean, I would like to introduce you to my daughter and your sister Diana.” 

Hadean ripped his eyes from the prone body to meet cool violet eyes, “Uh, right- of course you majesty.”

“Call me mother, darling. I did just adopt you.”

“…R-right, mother.” Hadean stumbled to comply, not wanting to anger her and end up like the rest.

Once Hadean was out of the door she turned back to the ten councillors that were left, “The proceedings will continue on as planned tonight, and I warn you now, any harm or slight to his person and I will not be as forgiving as I was to Helena.”

“Consider this a warning.”


	9. Princess Hadean of Themyscira

Seeing the palace without a bag covering his head for the first time was an incredible experience that left Hadean awed at every turn. It felt like he had travelled back in time to the ages before electricity was invented and materialistic wealth-the archaic type- was still very much the style. 

“You’ve already met Diana this morning, but I think it would be a good idea to officially introduce the two of you.”

Hadean startled, “How did you-”

“-Know?” the Queen-his mother, finished with a smirk, violet eyes glinting strangely and Hadean was feeling a weird sense of deja vu here, one that he brushed off, “What kind of Queen would I be, if I didn’t know everything that goes on within her kingdom?”

Hadean laughed uneasily and nodded, “I met her this morning…” Hadean shook his head with a small grin, “She was…interesting, to say the least…” 

The Queen smiled and began talking about the artifacts and paintings as they walked and Hadean was relieved. He regretted mentioning his home life, it had no relevance to anything and he really didn’t want to talk about it. It seemed the Queen was a lot more perceptive than she seemed…or she really wanted to talk about her paintings…

They found the Princess in the courtyard, with her riding instructor. 

To say Diana was excited about having a big brother was an understatement…

The hug she gave Hadean had him struggling to breath, “You’re strong bugger aren’t ya.” Hadean was sure he heard his ribs creak, “You want to loosen up a bit?” he asked with a strained smile, uncomfortably patting her on the back. 

Hadean took a desperate gulp of air when he was finally released from the death grip, taking a step back so that Diana could pounce the Queen with her monster strength. 

She was either completely unaffected by it or used to it. because she just laughed and hugged the child back. 

“Hadean Daestro, princess of Themyscira. You will bring the nation such honour…”

“You are aware I am a male right? Men can’t be princesses.” Hadean said, his grey eyes narrowed at…his mother.

“Oh darling. The Amazons are a completely matriarchal nation. Which means all of our titles are also of such. The sooner you accept it, the easier the transition to our culture will be, Hadean. There are too many things which needs to be done for you to be hung up on such a silly thing like a title of status. Well, even if you can’t accept it, you will be called it often enough, my son, because tonight the whole nation will be informed of Amazon’s newest member of the royal family.”

“Please don’t say it,” Hadean mumbled, hands covering his burning face.

The Queen merely smirked, “Come Hadean, let’s get you dressed for tonight. Diana, you will finish with your lesson and afterwards prepare for your brother’s induction tonight.”

Diana pouted at having to return to her lesson, but left after receiving an affectionate kiss from Hadean- who was really starting to grow fond of the kid. 

“Um-mother, you were kidding about the dress…weren’t you?”  
———————————————————————————————————————————

Hadean stood before the largest crowd he had ever seen scared out of his mind, thousands of people-an audience composed purely of women. A nation of only women. 

He was the only male in an island of women. An island of man hating women whose insane Queen just adopted him into the royal family after branding him like a slave and later pledging an oath-he wasn’t too sure about that, but he had read enough Harry Potter to know that they were a big deal.

And did he mention that everyone was like over 6’5” and a whole lot taller than him and looked like they could crush him with a wink of an eye. 

Hadean was only 5’8 and he was pretty- which isn’t anything to really scoff at- but here…

“All hail Princess Hadean of Themyscira. All hail Princess Diana of Themyscira. All hail Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. All Hail the royal family!” 

Absolute insanity, that’s what this was. 

Absolute insanity. 

AND on top of that he was forced into a DRESS. 

He had never worn a dress before…it really wasn’t that bad…

Hadean would cry if he could, but he can’t so he did the next best thing that he was sure won him the nation’s support,

he fainted.


	10. Moonlit silver

Moonlight spilled into the room through the open window, casting an ethereal glow on its only occupant. Moist filled grey eyes, shining silver in the moonlight, stared blankly at the point where the domed ceiling began and the wall ended, arms wrapped protectively around himself and his knees. 

It had been months (He wasn’t sure, there were no calendars or clocks in Themyscira) since he had been kidnapped and brought to an island kingdom in the middle of the ocean. A place untouched by the progress of the outside world, ignorant of the outside world and absolutely despised his kind. Men. 

He exhaled a soft sigh through his nose, blinking away the tears that would never fall. He sat on the centre of the luxurious and completely unnecessarily large bed in his new room in the royal wing, unable to sleep. Plagued once more by Gaea and her suffering. They had started up again after the second hight he had been here.

A dry sob wracked his frame, I want to go home, he thought sadly. At least at home I’m not hated for every breath I take, the gender he was born in, the colour of his skin…

Back home in Canada, no one knew him enough to hate him. Except Fleur-his mind supplied-and she’s dead. 

Hadean’s throat constricted painfully at her mention. Fleur may have been the reason for this, but she had been the one person in the world that knew him. That took care of him. The one constant in his life and she had been under a binding contract. A contract that ensured that if any of its clauses being broken would mean death. Hadean wondered how Fleur even died, was the contract magical or something? Who exactly were his parents even? 

His parents may not have wanted him, but they had ensured that he would live a life of comfort and luxury. And there was his inheritance- the one he had been too much of a coward to even look at. He wondered if he would ever get to even return home. Back to his apartment in Toronto. His lonely, yet peaceful life.

No. 

After the disastrous end his introduction, Hadean had woken up in his room. When the person guarding him had been aware of his awareness, she had escorted him to the Queen- his mother- who explained to him that he had passed out from exhaustion due to the drain caused from his exposure to the land’s magic. It seemed that the magic of Themyscira had a bit of a fixation on him. Hadean was both relieved and weirded out by the explanation. 

Hadean had then been told that he would be starting his lessons, which she would oversee personally and Hadean didn’t think he had ever felt such dread. 

And he had been right to. She was ruthless in her teachings and expected the absolute best from him. And when his absolute best wasn’t good enough…well, let’s just say he would be lucky if he could even crawl to his room afterwards.

“Dion…?” 

The quiet whisper snapped Hadean from his thoughts and Hadean found himself looking into big dark eyes, “Diana? What are you doing here?” he asked rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the unspilled tears, “You are supposed to be asleep.”

Diana stood at the base of his bed in her night clothes, long dark hair spilling down loosely free from its usual braid. “I-I can’t sleep…” she said, looking down shyly, fidgeting under his piercing silver stare.

“Nightmares?” 

“No.” she shook her head, “but I’m scared. I hear these whispers…” 

Hadean released his legs and uncurled from his position, before sighing and patting the space beside him, “Come here.”

The little girl squealed and threw herself at him. Hadean couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he hugged the girl-his little sister- tight into his chest laying the both of them and pulling the covers over them. 

“Dion?”

Hadean over the time he had been there, his sister had taken to call him ‘Dion’ which he had found annoying at first but had grown on him over time. “Yes Diana?”

“Don’t be sad, brother.” she murmured to a startled Hadean when she began to cry, “Please don’t be sad brother. Because I heard them say that when you became sad you will leave the world. That you won’t want to be with me anymore. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” she sobbed, gripping his night shirt tightly, her tears soaking through the fabric. 

“Mommy’s really scary before you got here. She would hurt me… and the warriors… and now that you’re here, she’s not so bad. She doesn’t put any more people to ‘sleep’ and she doesn’t hurt me anymore.” 

Hadean pursed his lips as the horrifying implications of what the girl was saying sunk in, “Did she-did she…hurt you often?”

Diana didn’t say anything, but the silence was answer enough. 

Hadean held her tightly and stroked her head, teeth grit as the unfamiliar feeling of anger coursed through him. The Queen was a tyrant and now that she had a plaything who held two pledges from her, she was unable to do as she had before. “Shhh. It’s okay, darling. It’s okay Diana. I’m here aren’t I? I’m not going to leave you.” 

Big innocent eyes looked at him filled with hope, “You promise? Promise you won’t leave me?”

Hadean swallowed tightly, knowing that what she was asking wasn’t something a mere promise would be able to hold. Could he really give up his freedom for the sake of a little girl? The Princess of the nation of the nation which ostracizes him? 

“Please don’t leave me brother. I don’t want to be alone again. The voices…”

“What do the voices say Diana?” Hadean asked curiously. He wondered if the child was schizophrenic or if there was some supernatural element to them like everything else in his life.

“They tell me of a war.” her dark eyes stared unseeingly off into space, “They tell me that I will play an important role in it.” Hadean frowned, an uneasy feeling growing within him, “A war which will determine the fate of this world. A war to end all wars.”

Hadean shuddered, at her words.

“And you. You will fight for the rights of those who have long been suppressed. You will be the beacon of hope in a dark future.” 

Hadean gulped, “That’s enough Diana.” he murmured, when the child began to shake,

“It will be difficult for the one who bears the weight of Gaea. His journey will be long and more difficult than most others…if he stands alone.”

Hadean closed his eyes and his heart clenches.

“But, he won’t be alone.” A soft hand touches his cheek and Hadean found himself looking directly into dark eyes, which seemed to see deep into his soul. 

“He won’t be alone, because he will have friends and family who will share his burden and bear it alongside him every step of the way.” 

Hadean’s eyes stung with suppressed emotion, “Is that so?” he said tightly, lips twitching up at the corners. 

Diana burrowed her head into his chest, “Please stay with me.” 

“I will...”

“I swear it.”


	11. A/N

Hi. It's been ten chapters now, and I thought I should do an author's note. 

So, I hope everyone likes Ascension, it's a story I've been wanting to write for a while now. I've written three versions of this...yeah I know... and finally decided to write this after I watched Wonder Woman at the cinemas a couple of days ago. I confess I cried, at the end. 

Anyways, if there are any questions, things that need clarification, just ask. Just so everyone knows(it's really quite obvious) the story isn't following the WW time line, I'm just burrowing some of the characters and the main pairing will be slash. I'll be adding the tags when appropriate and the rating will increase in the future. The pairing is still undecided because there are two different characters I can see him ending up with(my friend suggested just getting then all together but we'll see.)... 

Anyways, I'll probably be doing an A/N every 10 chapters or so, unless everyone doesn't want me to. 

Constructive criticism and feedback are welcome.

Ummm...I'm pretty sure that about covers everything....

Right. So, thanks for reading my shiz. I'm only posting so much cuz of school break so don't expect a lot after this week..or even at all maybe. But I will do my best to continue this. 

Well, enjoy.

Ω§(AD)§Ω


	12. Changing Tides

“Get up!” 

Hadean panted heavily, his body feeling like it was one big bruise. He grunted in pain, when a kick landed on his already throbbing side. He was pretty sure his ribs were fractured. It hurt when he breathed.

“Get up!” another kick to his side.

Hadean refused to acknowledge anything, stinging eyes stubbornly looking at the beautiful cloudless blue sky. 

“Get up you filth!” Hadean could feel the kicks become harsher and he knew that it was only just going to get worse.

His head was sharply pulled up by his hair and Hadean let out hiss in pain.

He found himself looking at such hate filled eyes. Fear filled him at the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath. Celestial bronze- his mind supplied at the sight of the sharp blade which was held a breath away from the tender skin of his neck.

A dark laugh escaped him, “Are you going to kill me, Anza?” his voice a deadly whisper he himself barely recognized. His assaulter froze, eyes widening in shock behind the fabric that covered her identity.

“Anza of Krell, first daughter of Councillor Asa of Krell and Healer Rosa of Aris. You have three younger sisters all of whom are still attending academy.” Hadean smirked as the hand which gripped the sword began to shake, “It seems I’m correct.”

The hand gripping his hair tightened in its grip. 

“How did you-”

“-Know?” Hadean’s smirk widened a fraction despite the cold bite of the blade which pressed against his neck, “Your hood came off. You are the only person in the kingdom I have ever met with white hair and eyes as red as you do.”

“And it could have all been yours, but you rejected me.” the woman hissed, red eyes blazing with anger, “No one ever rejects me. Let alone a filthy man.” 

Hadean grimaced in disgust as she traced a finger along the dark tattoo which adorned his neck, “But I don’t want a slave…” Hadean protested. He was firmly against slavery and he didn’t understand why so many people wanted to be his slaves. 

“You fool! I wasn’t offering you to be a slave! I was offering to to bed you!”

Hadean looked at her as if she was crazy(which she probably was), “What the hell does that even-”

“Release my brother!” 

Hadean relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when the blade was pulled out of the crazy woman’s hand. He was going to be okay, now. Diana was here.

“P-Princess!” 

Diana had grown up quite a lot over the years, reaching an unsurprising height of 6’3”, towering over Hadean. 

“Guards, take her away! I believe mother would like to have a word with her before her punishment is announced.” 

The red haired Amazonian was pulled away kicking and screaming her screams fading the further they went.

Hadean refused to move from his spot on the grass which had grown beneath him in response to his discomfort, the pain of his body more pronounced now.

He winced as a wet cloth was dabbed across his face, “You are bleeding.” 

“I figured.” 

Silence fell over the two of them as Diana went about cleaning his injuries. 

“I’m sor-”

“Do not apologize about things out of your control Diana. You will only be wasting your breath.” Hadean said cutting her off, grunting in pain as he attempted to get up. He eventually gave up with a resigned sigh, “I don’t think I can get up.” 

He hissed in pain when Diana lifted him, but it was bearable.

“Do you want me to take you to the healer,” Diana asked, knowing her brother would prefer having a choice.

“…I think I should be alright. You know I heal pretty fast. Actually some of them have already healed. You should be able to let me down in a few minutes,” Hadean had learned that the hard way over the years that his body had enhanced healing. He yawned tiredly, it just made him feel very tired when it happened.

A drop of liquid fell onto his arm and Hadean sighed, the corner of his mouth quirking up, “The strongest warrior in the whole damn kingdom and still as softie.” 

“B-but…I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you again.”

“And I told you that it was a stupid promise and to focus on your studies.”

“Why don’t you ever defend yourself, brother? Why don’t you ever fight back?”

Hadean paused, thinking over her words. 

“You can let me down now, Diana. I’m fully healed.” 

He stretched his still slightly sore body, sighing in satisfaction when his stiff joints popped. 

He turned back to look at concerned dark eyes, brimming with tears,

“I don’t fight back, because it only makes it worse.”

“Dion, is that why you always do as mother says? Why you always agree with her? Why you didn’t fight your stay here?”

Hadean pressed his lips into a thin line, looking off into the distant mountains which surrounded the island. 

“What else can I do Diana? There is no way for me to get back. I’m not even sure if it’s possible for me. And I’m not going to leave you. I swore it remember? So I don’t fight. This way I’m less likely to get killed.” he said with a sardonic smile, “Of course, it seems I must be doing something else wrong since I almost did get killed today. I should probably think of another way-”

He was suddenly grabbed into a bone crushing embrace as the Diana sobbed into his hair holding onto him like a lifeline.

“I was so scared. So scared when we saw the message at breakfast and you weren’t there. I kept thinking what if we don’t find you in time and we find you…”

“Dead?” Hadean said, wincing when she only tightened her grip.

“Diana, could you loosen up a bit?” he sighed in relief when she did.

He held a hand out, “come, let’s go to our cave.”

Their cave was a cave in the northernmost mountain which bordered the island. They had discovered it a couple of years ago when they had been out exploring the mountains together and had to look for shelter when a huge storm hit the island.

The trek up was tiring and they usually only went up there when they planned on staying overnight, but Hadean thought that the discussion they were about to have was long overdue and he couldn’t think of a more private place than their cave.

The cave was located high up on a cliff overlooking the ocean and it was probably Hadean’s favourite place in the whole island. The one place where he could completely relax, and he was sure Diana felt the same.

When they reached a blank face of rock, Hadean waved his hand and the rock wall parted, opening the entrance. Hadean was slowly coming to understand and control his powers which were earth based. He had figured it out over the years after much research in the library and experimenting. He was unsure if his mother knew or not, but he kept his knowledge to himself. He did not like the idea of that woman knowing any more about him than she already did. 

Hadean caved in a large rock and grew grass on it to cushion it, before sitting down. Diana looked at him with an innocent look of awe, she was always impressed by his use of powers. Even after all these years.

Hadean shook his head, patting the spot beside him for her to sit.

The sound of waves crashing below and seagulls cawing filled the silence as Hadean tried to decide where to start.

“The voices have been speaking to me again.” Diana said quietly, fiddling with her scabbard which she had pulled onto her lap. 

Grey eyes narrowed, “What have they been saying?” It had been a while since Diana had spoken about the voices. Hadean suspected it was Gaea. It seemed she was unable to communicate with Hadean in his dreams anymore and his dreams were worse than ever. The only peace he had in his sleep was when Diana would sleep beside him, because then he would have a dreamless sleep. And now that they were older, those had become fewer since Hadean did not want Diana to become too dependent on him. Though truthfully it was his dependence on her that he worried of.

“They say that a change is coming with the tides. They tell us to be ready.” 

“Change coming with the tides? Well that’s -”

A loud scream ripped through the air and the two were on their feet in a second, running out to find the origins of the sound. 

They watched in shock as four figures fell out of the sky and into the water, screaming.

“Hadean we have to save them.” Diana said, her dark eyes filled worry.

Hadean hesitated. They had no idea who these people were, friend or foe. They could potentially die in the trip as well.

 

“Brother,” Diana urged desperately, looking between where the fore landed and himself.

Hadean sighed, before nodding against his better judgement, “Alright. Let’s go.” 

They took a running start before diving off the cliff into the waves.


	13. Demigods Descended

Hadean and Diana swam over to the drop zone as fast as they could, and when they got there they could see the figures struggling to remain afloat and one sinking having probably knocked out on impact. 

Hadean signalled Diana to deal with the sinking one, she was the better swimmer while he figured out how to transport all of them back to shore. He had a sudden spike of inspiration when he saw the piece of seaweed floating around him. He then tapped into his powers and created seaweed ropes, which he tied around the people who finally succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

Diana grabbed three of them and Hadean grabbed the last one without protest, knowing this was not a time or place for petty arguments. He’ll do that afterwards. 

Hadean panted in exhaustion as he swam the last few meters before he had slid footing to stand on. He could see Diana already on the beach with the other three as he struggled with the last one.

“Took you long enough,”Diana teased lightly grabbing his seaweed rope and helping him drag him to shore.

They lay the four of them on the beach beside each other as they sat on the rocks which hadean formed where they could keep an eye on them while they figured out what to do.

“What should we do brother? They aren’t supposed to be here. The barrier should have ensured that.”

Hadean frowned, pulling seaweed out of his hair, “I suspect a higher power at play. Change coming with the tides. Isn’t that what you said the Voices were telling you? Do you think it was talking about them?” Hadean asked running a hand through the dark waves of his hair, attempting to untangle them in vain. 

Diana made a thoughtful sound, “I’m not sure…but something is telling me that telling mother about them is not a good idea.”

“I feel the same,” Hadean said before getting up. 

“Come Diana, we need to check if they are alive.”

Diana gasped, “What do we do if they died?”

A corner of Hadean’s mind twitched up in a wry smile, “Well, that means less to hide from everyone, doesn’t it?”

“Brother!”

“What?” Hadean asked innocently, “It’s true!”

Hadean bent to check the pulse of the figure closest to him, a dark skinned male-skin much darker than his own caramel- and tight curled hair. He was well built with light muscles showing through the tears of his clothes. Hadean could see traces of bruises which have been healing for a while and some small cuts, but nothing life threatening. 

The girl beside him on the other hand did not seem so fortunate. Hadean clicked his tongue before setting to work on her injuries. His hands glowed with green healing energy as he healed the broken bones and fractures as well as the internal injuries she had sustained from whatever they were doing before. She was a girl who looked about Diana’s age with long blond hair and lightly tanned skin. Hadean brushed the hair out of her face and healed the final small cut on her forehead before asking Diana about how the other two were doing. 

The other two were also males. One them had short blond hair and the one Hadean had brought had raven hair. They were both, like the other two, well built with their clothes in similar conditions.

“They are okay. They are alive.” Diana said relieved.

Hadean smiled at his sister, she was really such a sweet thing.

“Good to know. I’m sure they are relieved to hear that too,” Hadean said smirking, “because they have been awake for a while now.” 

“Wake up.” Hadean said kicking the blond haired one closes to his foot.

“Brother!”

The blond grunted, before blinking one blue eye open. The other three groaned and got up too.

“What. I didn’t even kick him hard. It’s the least they could let me do, considering that we did save them.” 

Diana just shook her head, casting her eyes heavenward. 

“So.” Hadean said turning his attention back to the four…castaways? 

“Who the heck are you?” 

“Brother!” 

Hadean sighed, “Sorry. I haven’t been having the best day, today. I was kidnapped and being beaten up and almost killed about an hour ago, so…” he trailed off with a shrug. 

Diana looked down at her feet guiltily and Hadean rolled his eyes, “Good lord, Diana. I already told you to stop feeling guilty. This type of thing always happens every once in a while…still alive aren’t I? Anyways, let me introduce myself. My name is Hadean and this is my sister Diana. Your turn.”

Four pairs of eyes looked at them with varying degrees of scepticism, before the dark skinned boy cleared his throat, “Name’s Carlos, nice to meet you. Thank you for saving us.”

“Tanya.”  
“Shane.”  
“…Steve”said the blond, his blue eyes completely focused on an equally captivated Diana. Grey eyes narrowed as Hadean looked between the two of them suspiciously not sure what it was that really irked him about the look.

“…right. So you want to tell us how you ended up here?”

The four exchanged looks, “…Where exactly is here? and how did you heal us? What you didn’t look lake what any of the Apollo kids did. Are you demigods too or some other thing? ” the girl asked.

Hadean pursed his lips before giving Diana a look, to which she hesitantly nodded.

Hadean sat back on his rock deceptively relaxed, “You are in Themyscira. The island of the Amazons. How I healed you? I used my healing energy and demigods? What’s that?”

“Themyscira?” The brunet exclaimed in shock, “How the hell…this definitely isn’t Athens. Damn than Lukas to Tartarus! This is all his fault! If he hadn’t told us to go-”

“Shane.” Steve placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “Calm down Shane. We need you to keep a calm head here.” He turned back to Hadean, “Do you know how we can get back? We are in the middle of a mission right now and we need to get back to Athens-”

“A mission?” Diana asked dark eyes glimmering with excitement, “What’s your mission?”

“Uh-uh-that’s classified.” the blond stuttered, blue eyes wide as she checked Diana up and down. 

Hadean frowned, “Not now, it isn’t. Tell us or we kill you. Simple as that.” Hadean did not like the way the blond was eyeing up his sister.

“Brother!” Diana hissed, “He’s not serious,” Diana said with a laugh, “But seriously. There are much better ways to get answers than death threats,” she said, casually pulling out her blade to inspect it. 

Hadean sobbed exaggeratedly, “Oh. My baby has become a big girl. Threatening people, who would have thought the day would come.” 

Diana rolled her eyes. 

“Right…So we are demigods.”

“The word means nothing to us, so please explain.” Hadean said with a roll of his eyes.

“Brother, you are an idiot. Did you even pay attention to mother when she explained the gods to us?”

Hadean snorted, “Of course not. I can hardly stand that insane bitch, let alone listen to her ramble.”

Diana huffed, though she didn’t dispute any of his claims, which made him smirk, “well, if you had listened, you would know that demigods is the term which refers to half bloods.”

“Half-god half whatever?”

“Pretty much.” 

“What are you?” Hadean asked tuning back to the demigods.

“What do you mean?” Carlos asked. 

“Who are your parents?” 

“Our god side?” he asked, hesitantly.

Hadean gave him a dull look. 

“Uh. I’m the son of Athena.”

“…I see and that is…”

“The Greek goddess of wisdom, war and useful art, brother.” Diana said, with a sigh.

“Great. What about you guys?” he asked looking at the other three.

Shane went next, looking quite unhappy about having to, “My grandmother on my mother’s side is Aphrodite-the goddess of love and beauty- and my grandmother on my father’s side is Demeter, goddess of agriculture. I’m what you call a legacy.” He glared at him as if daring them to say something and Hadean just gave him a confused look, not understanding his reason for being upset.

“My father is Ares, the god of war.” the blond girl said. 

“And my father’s Hermes, god of merchants, travellers, roadways and…thieves.” he said with a mischievous smirk on his face and Hadean’s left sandal in his hand. 

Hadean looked down at his bare left foot in surprise, “when did you…Oh, well done.” he said sarcastically, can I have my sandal back please?”

Steve tossed it back with a laugh. A toss which he sadly missed. He had shitty hand eye coordination, okay. 

“He got you good brother.” Diana said snickering. “I see your catching skills still need much improvement.”

“Oh, quiet you.”

Hadean pulled on his sandal back on before looking at the demigods, who looked at him in amusement, with a frown.

“Now, explain how you ended up here.” he demanded, leaving them no room for argument. 

The four exchanged a silent conversation amongst themselves, before Steve nodded to the others and turned back to hadean and Diana who had moved to sit beside her brother on the rock.

“Right. Um. What do you guys know of the golden fleece?”


	14. They came in a helicopter...

The waves crashed a soothing melody as Hadean’s thoughts wrecked havoc in the confines of his mind.

“If what they said is true, that means that there is a high chance that they are being followed right?”

He expelled a breath through his nose, grey eyes casting upwards to the darkening sky, painted in reds, pinks and oranges from the sunset, “…Yes.”

Diana joined him on the sand. “Everyone’s in danger aren’t they. Those people… they will slaughter them.”

Hadean made a noncommittal noise, pushing locks of his dark hair out of his face.

“…And you don’t plan to do anything about it.”

Hadean paused, flicking his eyes towards her. Her expression was unreadable.

“There is nothing I can do to stop them.” Hadean said simply. He inhaled deeply, letting the soothing salty scent of the sea wash over him. 

“You would rather watch this land burn, than risk your life for them.”

“As long as you stand behind me, than with them,” he nodded.

Diana laughed mirthlessly, “Does it make me a bad person if I preferred to stand beside you and watch it burn instead?” 

Grey eyes blinked, “I don’t know, but I would much prefer that than have to risk your life. I half expected you to want to put the flames out yourself,” he said, his voice growing softer.

“I thought about it, but I believe that with their actions, they set fire to their land themselves.” 

A silence stretched between the two of them.

“You speak as if this land is not your home…” Hadean started, grey eyes staring up imploringly at the Princess.

“I was born here. I was raised here. I have lived here all my life. These people…despise the royal family. Our mother, she…The things she has done…The thing is, never once has this place ever felt like home. I was an only child. Mother rarely payed attention to me and when she did…”

Hadean placed a comforting arm around her, pulling her towards his chest. A position which was uncomfortable due to their height difference, but neither complained.

Diana sighed softly, “I was never sent to the academy, I had no friends and my instructors were cruel. The thing is, brother, it was only after you came here that I was happy. I easily latched on to you and everything you stood for. A friend, a brother and a parental figure all in one. Things were finally looking up for me.”

Hadean’s eyes softened, as he carded his hand through Diana’s long dark hair like he used to when she was smaller.

“Themyscira may be the land I was born, but it was never my home. My home is with you, brother.”

Hadean ducked his head, not wanting her to see how much her words affected him, “…So cheesy. If-no- when we get out of here…”

“Are we leaving with them then, brother?”

“Do you want to leave with them?”

“Yes.” Diana said without hesitation. “I have longed to see the land of mortals ever since you began telling me stories of it.”

Hadean huffed out a laugh, “Diana, what happens in stories and what happens in reality are two very different things. The world of man, is one filled with sin, corruption and evil that even they themselves do not understand. And even if they did, they turn a blind eye to it, too wrapped up in their own lives to waste time on such dark aspects.”

“But, there is some good as well. Some wonder and adventure. People can be just as cruel as they can be kind, Diana. No different from you and me. You need to understand this now or you will be in for a nasty shock when truth comes knocking.”

Diana snuggled into him like she had done when she was a little girl, making Hadean smile, “I understand. Difficult not to, living in the society which we do.” 

“Should we go back?” she asked quietly, her eyes looking towards the now star filled sky.

It was one of the things Hadean was definitely going to miss. Due to light pollution of Toronto, the only stars they saw at night were airplanes. He was going to miss seeing the stars in the night sky. The nature and lack of pollution. The peace and quiet…

“No. There’s no point. Unless there is something back there that you cannot leave without.”

“…other than some changes of clothes…no. Actually, it’s fine. I don’t think I want any.”

Hadean nodded approvingly, “We’ll buy some when we get there.”

He turned to check on the four demigods who had set up camp some distance away from them. They were all asleep, the exhaustion of the day having knocked them out. Hadean wondered if their presence was Gaea’s doing, or pure luck. He shook his head, there was no such thing as pure luck in this world.

Diana had fallen asleep and Hadean had been on the verge of doing the same, when a loud whirring sound, which reminded him of a swarm of bees, cut through the air broke the peace, waking everyone up.

A bright light shone down on them, forcing Hadean to shield his eyes. 

“Maybe we should have gone to the cave after all,” he muttered grabbing Diana’s hand, keeping her close.

They were hit by sudden gusts of wind as the helicopter touched down on the beach, the sand rousing around them and hitting everyone in its vicinity. 

Hadean’s hand went to grab the blade strapped to his waist, grey eyes narrowed as armed people jumped out of the helicopter, surrounding them.

“Steve! Are these your people or not?” he hissed when he found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with the blond.  
“Um…”

A woman dressed in professional clothing, jumped out of the helicopter and strode towards them with purpose, her red hair flipping wildly behind her and pale skin illuminated by the light, making her look ethereal.

“Steve Trevor, you son of a bitch. How many times. have I told you to stick with the plan!” Hadean ducked, narrowly missing the slap aimed at Steve. It made contact with a loud smack, that made everyone wince. 

“Definitely our people, please save me…” he whimpered out to him, gripping his cheek, which was beginning to redden.

“You should have known better than to pull a stupid stunt like that, you moron. We thought you had died! All of you! Do you know how worried I-We were?” 

Hadean tried to subtly shift away, feeling like he was intruding, especially when the woman began to sob into a very uncomfortable looking Steve’s chest, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

“Diana. Could you loosen up on your grip a bit, I can feel my bones creaking.” 

The tall Amazonian quickly released his wrist from the death grip she had on it with an apology. Hadean merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Once the red head reluctantly released Steve from her clutches, she went to check on the others and Steve made his way towards the two of them.

“That your girlfriend or something?” Hadean asked, poking the red cheek making the man wince.

“She wishes,” Steve mutters quietly, rubbing his sore cheek.

“What?”

“Um-no. I mean I did date her a while back, but you know-that’s not important. We aren’t together or anything like that.” Steve’s eyes flicked towards a stone faced Diana for a split second, before clearing his throat awkwardly and turning his attention back to Hadean who had missed the exchange.

“Right. Uh-So. You guys are coming back with us, right? Because if you do-”

“Steve! Get your ass over here, we have to get going!”

“Alright, just a minute. You coming?”

He had been just about to answer, when Diana cried out and he felt the familiar press of a cold blade against his neck. Hadean closed his eyes, unsurprised. They had been so loud, Hadean would not be surprised if their whole army was out and ready.

He could sense the guns turn towards them, prepared to fire on command. He could sense the earth beneath his feet. He could sense the location where the warriors were waiting. All 400 of them. 

“Where are you going, my son?”

Hadean shuddered at the cold puffs of air breathed against his ear, with every word. 

He remained silent.

“Are you leaving us, Hadean?” 

The pressure of the blade was removed, but Hadean did not relax. Hadean had learned long ago that as long as he was not the one who held the power in the room, it was never good to relax. Especially if the one that held the power was his mother.

Moonlit silver eyes met bright violet, a cold hand caressing his face.

His only comfort about the situation was that none of the others could understand what they were saying, except for Diana, who looked ill. 

Hadean looked into those cold eyes and saw the insanity that lay within, there was no reasoning with her today, it seemed.

So he said nothing.

“You can’t leave us, my son. You can’t leave mommy, Hadean. Mommy needs you.” Hadean wanted to run away, it always started with pleading and it ended with nothing god for him.

“Why do you even want to leave? Is it because of the way the people disrespect you? Because remember I offered to kill them all for you? Just say the word, my son, and they will all die. Or is it because of me? Do you desire me? Is that why? You cannot stand your desire for me and you are leaving before you accidentally act on them. That’s it isn’t it? Son, I can help you with those if you would like. There are many men who desire their mothers…”

Hadean felt sick, worse when the hand began to drift down to his face. The urge to throw up was strong. Yet, he remained silent. 

“I can marry you and you can be my husband and consort. It had been my original intention to do so anyways. A powerful and different man like you. I would have to be insane to have not seen the appeal.”

Hadean would have laughed at the irony if the need to scrub himself to the bone and disgust were not so strong. The fact that every time she had touched him, she had thought of such things, chilled him to the bone.

Suddenly, the Amazonian Queen bust out laughing, “She said this was going to happen. She warned me that if I wasn’t careful with you, you would leave.” she said suddenly switching to english, “She said that intruders would come and take you from me. Hadean, Hadean, Hadean. You can’t leave. You can’t leave me. You want to know why?” 

Hadean’s heart was thudding within the confines of his chest, the blade tracing a burning line down his chest, cutting through his shirt. The black material grew wet from the blood that seeped from the shallow cut. The Queen bent down once more to be level with his ear,

“If you dare leave me, I will tell everyone about your secret. The one about you-” she didn’t get to finish her words because in the span of a second, thick thorny vines grew from the blood droplets of the ground and bound around the queen tightly. Around her legs, arms, body…neck.

Molten silver eyes stared down, at the Queen who was at his mercy. Unbeknownst to everyone, the 400 hidden warriors were unable to come to come to the Queen’s aid due to their armour suddenly weight a tonne and therefore being unable to lift themselves off the ground after collapsing from the weight.

“What the hell? How the heck did-” Hadean heard someone mutter from behind him, which he ignored.

Hadean said nothing as the Queen struggled in her restraints and cried out when the vines tightened and the thorns pierced her skin.

“Brother…” 

Emotionless silver eyes flicked to meet tearful, dark ones and Hadean felt like he had been struck. Guilt bur a hole in his stomach and Hadean looked at the struggling woman who lay helplessly on the ground. Her life at his mercy, like his life had-

Hadean shut his eyes, exhaling a long breath, counting down from 10.

The vines gradually receded until only the ones around the wrists and ankles remained.

He did not open his eyes until the warmth of a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Please do not touch me, Steven.” he grit out, silver eyes flashing with barely controlled power. 

The blond immediately retracted his arm as if burned, “Right. No touching. Okay. Sorry.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Um. Well, it has been decided that regardless of your feelings, we are taking you with us-”

“Good thing we aren’t opposed to going the,” Hadean said wryly, before making his way towards his sister, who he could see being blocked by the armed people who had created a barrier separating her from him. 

“Move aside,” he said sharply when they blocked his path. He had no patience to deal with them, he needed to talk to Diana. 

“We cannot, sir. We have been ordered to keep the two of you separated, until our commander deems you safe, sir.” one of the men said professionally.

“Who is the commanding officer?” 

“I am” 

Hadean turned to face Steve’s red head ex. 

“Melody Armadale.” 

Hadean eyed the extended hand curiously, before hesitantly reaching to shake it, “Hadean…Daestro.” The name felt strange to say after not having used it for what he assumed was a decade. “Prince of Themyscira.” he added as an after thought. The surprise that crossed those green eyes, strangely made him feel better.

“…Is that so. This is the island of the Amazons, is it not. I had thought the population solely consisted of women-but I suppose-are you the reason the population thrives, so?”

Hadean gave her a deadpan look, “Did you just ask me if I’m the one who fucks the women?” 

The woman looked taken aback by the crude wording, “That was not, what I-”

Hadean rolled his eyes, “For your information, I am not.” 

“So you are not the Queen’s lover or-”

Hadean felt nauseated, “She’s my mother. For s’tn’s sake- why would you-” Hadean groaned, trying to block out the stomach churning memories of his mother’s words.

He took a deep calming breath, “I do not see where you are going with this conversation. I need to talk to my sister.”

“Are you a demigod or of godly ancestry?” 

“Are you?” Hadean shot back, irritated. He could see some of the armed people dealing with the struggling Queen and speaking with a few of the warriors he had released from their armour and weapons. Wouldn’t do to have them armed after all. 

“I am. Daughter of Athena and legacy of Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite.” she said with a hint of smugness, as if it meant something to Hadean. 

“…Right. And the answer is no.” 

“But you have powers-”

Hadean rolled his eyes with a sigh, “so do tree nymphs, satyrs, naiads and many other beings. That does not necessarily mean they’re demigods. I mean it’s possible, but…”

“So you belong to that category then?” 

“For the love of all things blue, let me talk to my sister before I fucking destroy something.” 

The red head- Melody, just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Mr.Daestro. I will not be dealing with you like this and you can make this as difficult as you like, but know this. The more difficult you make this, the longer this will take. And the longer this takes, the longer you will not be able to speak to your sister. And don’t even think about using your powers, because if you do, I swear-”

“No.” 

The red head paused, confused, “No what?” 

“I will not answer any of your questions.”

“Do you not want to talk to your sister Mr.Daestro, because that all depends on how cooperative you-”

“Diana!” he yelled out loud, startling her and the people around them. 

“Yes, brother.”

“Did you hear the things She said?” 

There was a bit of hesitant silence before Diana answered, “….Yes…And I am sorry, brother. We all knew… She did not bother hiding anything…I believe you were the only one oblivious.”

Hadean felt sick and he had to take a few breaths to settle his churning stomach. 

“Why did you stop me?” 

Hadean was pretty sure everyone was listening to their conversation, but he didn’t care. These people didn’t know them, their judgement held no weight to him.

“…Because you would have regretted it.” 

The conversation ended there and Hadean pursed his lips, she was right. 

He would have regretted it.

He turned his attention back to Melody who was taking notes in the clipboard she carried around. 

“Are you done yet,” Hadean asked a few moments later, when the woman got deeply engrossed in her writings-mumbling under her breath and all that- and now seemed to be working through a…really complex math problem.

“Just writing down the report for when we get back. Anyways, you will be taken into our custody now. You will be gagged and restrained so that you cannot attack or communicate with anyone on the way back to HQ-it means head quarters- and there you will be interrogated by our officers and…well, you will see when you get there. ”

Hadean was just about to make a rude comment, when he felt a sharp sting on his neck and the everything faded out. 

That bitch.


	15. Question Time

“Mr. Daestro. My name is Samir Kumble, you may refer to me as Mr. Kumble. I’m sure you know why I am here.” 

Hadean said nothing as the man sat across from him and began to shuffle papers. 

It had been a day since Hadean had woken up to find out that they had pulled a Fleur on him and he had been…upset, to say the least. He had woken up, strapped down on examination table being poked and prodded by strangers in lab coats. Well, they were lucky Hadean wasn’t the aggressive type, because he had been sorely tempted to gouge their eyes out and break their hands.

After that very unpleasant experience, they had whisked him off to this room for questioning. The room was not that large, but the mirror which took up majority of the wall had the effect of making it larger than it was. It was very…sterile and Hadean felt a headache build up from the brightness it reflected.

“This procedure will not be long and I assure you that it does not have to be unpleasant either. You will soon get to see your…” he looked down at the papers, “sister. So, I suggest we not be difficult, do we understand each other, Mr.Daestro?”

Hadean sighed, unable to hate the man who was just doing his job. He really didn’t want to fight, he had done enough of that back home.

“Of course, Mr.Kumble.”

The man smiled, “Thank you Mr.Daestro. So, I will just be asking you some questions and I would like you to answer me as honestly as you possibly could. Is that okay with you, Mr. Daestro?”

Hadean nodded, crossing and uncrossing his legs below the table while trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

“Good. What is your full name?”

“Hadean Shaemin Daestro.”

Mr. Kumble peered at him over his glasses, “Shaymin like the Pokemon?”

“…I’m not sure, but if you are wondering about spelling, it’s S-H-A-E-M-I-N.”

Mr. Kumble nodded, scribbling in his documents.

“Where were you born?”

“Toronto, Canada.”

“Date of birth?” 

Hadean paused, brows furrowed. “…I don’t exactly…Um…I know it’s in May. May-May 1st!” 

Hadean smiled sheepishly, “We don’t exactly celebrate birthdays in Themyscira, and they don’t really keep track of dates, just the time of the day.” 

“I see. So you were the only male in the whole island?” 

Hadean grimaced, “Yeah and they made sure I remembered it.” he said, his expression darkening.

He was thankful that the man did not pry and instead just moved on to the next question.

“How old are you, Mr. Daestro?”

Hadean chewed his lip in thought, “Er. I’m not sure exactly. I was nineteen when I was taken there and I assume I lived there for about a decade, since Diana is around the same age as I was when I left, but when Steven and his friends showed up they said that it was still the same year I left and I haven’t aged one bit since I had arrived there. Now that I think about it, that is really weird…”

If any of what Hadean said confused or weirded out Mr. Kumble, he didn’t show it. 

“So you are saying that you weren’t born there?”

“No. I was taken there…it’s complicated. I myself don’t completely understand it.” 

“So, you say that you were 19 when you left and you stayed there for what you assume is over a decade and you find out that it hasn’t been more than a couple of months since you left?”

“I think that there is some sort of time discrepancy. Time there and here I think run runs differently. There is no other explanation I can think of to explain it.” 

“So, would you prefer me to document your age as 19 or 29? Physically speaking you have the maturity of someone in their late teens or early 20s.”

Hadean thought about it for a moment, “Um, I think it would be wiser if you put it down as 19 since I had plans of finishing my education if possible -less questions would be asked about my appearance that way, I think.”

Mr. Kumble nodded scribbling it down. 

“It says here that you were referred to as the prince of Themyscira and your sister the crown Princess?”

“I was adopted.” Hadean said simply, not going into details.

“Would you prefer to be addressed as royalty?”

Hadean snorted, “Such a strange question to ask, and no, I don’t think so. I doubt Diana would want to either.” 

“…May I ask about your real parents?”

Hadean’s smile faltered at the question which was asked somewhat hesitantly as if the fact that the subject was sensitive was obvious -and it probably was. 

“Never met them. I only know that my father died a couple of years ago, leaving me all of his possessions. I was raised by my caretaker…Fleur from when I was…10? 11 maybe. Before that there were a couple more people, but I don’t really remember them.”

“What about your mother?”

Hadean shrugged, “The only mother I knew was the Queen. Never really thought about her.” 

He was lying, he thought about his absent mother a lot. Even more than his absent-and now dead father. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

“I was informed that you have some curious abilities, Mr.Daestro and that you do not believe that you are a demigod. Why is that?” 

Hadean remained quiet for a few moments, thinking over his words, “What difference does me being a demigod or not make?” he asked leaning forward on his elbows.

“…It would change how you will be handled, Mr.Daestro. If you are a demigod, you will be our responsibility. The council will be responsible for your food, accommodation and education and if you are not we will have to let the Council of the Wild take care of you.” 

“The fact that I am here implies that you believe I am a demigod.”

Mr. Kumble nodded, “You certainly are powerful and human looking enough to be considered one. There is also the fact that your sister was already claimed this morning as a demigod by a god.” 

Hadean’s eyes widened in shock, “Say what now?” 

“She was claimed by the Lord Ares.”

Hadean tilted his head to the side, “He’s the god of…”

“The god of war, Mr.Daestro.” 

“So are…demigods… conceived the way normal people are?” he asked lightly, his mind trying to wrap itself around the possibility….

“If you mean, through sex, the answer is yes.”

“Holy shit!” That would mean that his mother had slept with a man. god- his mind corrected, but did that make a difference? 

“I assure you, we were all quite surprised. Your sister the most, probably. She kept saying something about…clay?”

Hadean snorted, “Mother claimed that she crafted Diana out of clay and that’s how she came to be, but it seems that that’s bullshit then.” He said nothing for a few moments, before turning his attention back to Mr. Kumble, “Do we have a lot more things to go through? Where is my sister? I would like to see my sister soon.” 

“Just a few more, Mr.Daestro.” he answered, flipping to another document. 

He was surprised when the man placed a document in front of him with words and check boxes beside them, “These are a list of abilities commonly displayed by children of the gods. We use it to narrow down the options to determine the godly parents of the undetermined. I would like to tell me which of these apply to you and I will try to narrow down the options for you.”

Hadean’s eyes looked through the paper, there were a lot of abilities, 

“Er. The only thing here that applies to me is that I can grow things and control plants.” 

“Hmm…so you are most likely a child of one of the minor harvest or nature gods or Lady Demeter. Lady Persephone does not bear any demigod children, so she isn’t an option…”

Hadean let Mr. Kumble get absorbed my his thoughts and let his mind drift and letting his senses extend. There weren’t a lot of metal components in the room, except for the bolts of the the table and chair and the door itself, but Hadean could sense some beyond the walls. It was then, that he realized that there were a lot of people outside. He sensed them from the watches and phones and jewellery they wore that floated around their figure. They were standing behind the mirror. It occurred to him that it was a one-way mirror. 

“Mr. Kumble, what use does the one-way mirror serve?” he asked bluntly, making the man peer up at him. 

“It’s so that you won’t be uncomfortable if everyone crowded into the room.”

“So, they can hear us out there as well?”

“Yes. Would you like to meet them?”

Hadean pursed his lips thoughtfully, “No that’s fine. You know who I would like to meet? My sister.”

Hadean got to his feet, wincing when the chair making a loud wail as it scraped the ground.

“I think it would be great if you could bring her here, Mr. Kumble. I’m starting to think you are holding her hostage here or something.” he drawled, silver eyes flashing dangerously.

“Mr.Daestro, do not be difficult. We have an agreement remember, you answer our questions and then you can see your sister. I promise you, she is safe and unharmed. We have already spoken to her and she is just waiting for you down in the main office.” 

Silver eyes cooled to a metallic grey as Hadean’s irritation faded, “Okay,” Hadean said simply retaking his seat, mouth twisted into a frown. 

“Thank you, Mr. Daestro. Let’s continue with the questions then, shall we?”

Hadean nodded. 

Mr. Kumble continued on questioning Hadean about things related to him, like where he went to school, what he wanted to do, etc.

“There. We are done.”

Hadean blinked, “We are? Can I see Diana now?”

“Of course, Mr. Daestro, but before that a few people would like to meet you.” 

“This wasn’t what we-” Hadean was cut off mid sentence when the metal door slid open to reveal three people.

“Hello, Mr. Daestro. My name is Orlando Ripette. I am the head of the Demigod Academy and I want to make you an offer.”


End file.
